


Blades of Glass

by bravelove



Category: Original Works
Genre: Cats, Magic, Magic Demonstration, Original Characters - Freeform, Winged Cats, magic cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravelove/pseuds/bravelove
Summary: Just what is the magic Fera’s strange new companion uses anyways?





	Blades of Glass

Void stared up at the clouds, it was a mostly clear day, but there were still a few lazing up in the sky, she closed her eyes and breathed deeply, feeling the energy of the grass hum beneath her paws, it was a familiar energy, the energy of life, death, and everything in between. She stayed like that, letting the grass thrum and her whiskers sway in the slight breeze, everything was calm. Meditations like this was no stranger to her, she was one with life, and she was just an extension of the grass, of the leaves and the ants. In constant entropy, yet in line with it all. It was reassuring, she felt soft paws suddenly land on the grass behind her and her ear twitched.

“Fera, I suppose that means your flight went well.” Void suddenly spoke, not moving from her meditations.

“Yeah! The breeze is good today, not as strong as I’d like, but good for cruising.” Fera spoke energetically, familiar cheer peppering her voice, Void could feel as she sat next to her.

“You want something don’t you?” Void simply stated, it was obvious, Fera wasn’t oblivious, she knew she’d be extra aware of her in her meditations, there was no reason she’d hang around like this unless she wanted something.

She hoped Fera looked sheepish as her paws awkwardly shuffled on the grass, crushing a few stems, which Void could feel the energy it creates, though faint, Fera still wasn’t used to the ground it seemed.

“That obvious heh? Well I’ve been traveling with you for about a week now, and I was wondering-”

“Please get to the point.”

“I was getting there! Do you think you can explain wither magic to me? I’ve seen you use it countless times by now, but I still don’t get what it is!”

Void sighed, of course that was what she wanted, Fera did seem very curious about it, though Void couldn’t blame her, she was a princess after all, unusual and rare magics could pose a future threat to her kingdom, it’s only natural she’d want to learn at least what the Wither is.

“I will not teach it to you Fera, however, I will explain it.” She stated simply, finally opening her eyes to gaze upon Fera, ears down and tail tucked in submission, but an excited glint in her eyes. Void hoped she was not making a mistake lending the winged cat a morsel of knowledge.

“Really that’s all I ask for! Thank you Void!” 

“Shush and watch my paws.”

Void closed her eyes and when Fera’s shuffling for a better view stopped she unsheathed her claws gently, being careful not to crush a single blade of grass. “Wither magic is the magic of in between life and death, everything dies Fera, and one may even argue that everything is always dying, that life is just a slow slow death, and like everything it creates energy, and this is the magic of that, taking the energy, the essence of the slow death and turning it into a magic.”

Raising a paw, Void focused on the grass beneath it, feeling its thrum, and she sent out a small prayer to her goddess, and focused on its potential to die, to wilt, and spiritually grabbed it with a splaying of her paw, of course of her level she could do it with her mind alone, but it never hurt to show off a little to make it clearer. Slowly Void could feel the magic waft up to cling to her paw, not joining her aura like her naturally produced magic, but clinging more like dew, a pitch black dew. She heard Fera gasp, probably from the now wilted grass.

Void opened her eyes and gazed upon the shocked Fera “This is the beginner way, taking it from the life aroundus, and the way the stories say the magic began, I stole the slow process of dying from the grass, and thus, it just died, of course grass is small, I gained barely anything from this, though, it’s enough for some things-” Gathering the magic dew onto her claws, Void flicked her paws, and flung the magic into a nearby tree, leaving three deep but small holes in it. To Fera’s shock “-it’s small, but just as potent, this is all I shall show you today Fera, you do not have enough of my trust to be shown more.” 

Fera seemed a bit dismayed at that, tail flicking, but she nodded “I understand Void, hey do you want to go hunting? I saw some birds while I was up there and I think I saw where they went,”

With a small stretch Void got to her paws “You know what, I could use a small break”

**Author's Note:**

> Behold! Original Characters!


End file.
